Tsukune's snow bunny
by Naoto Love
Summary: This is my second fanfic (First one that I have taken seriously) About Mizore and Tsukune's love blossoming, I hope you all take it to your liking. Rated M for major sexual scenes and Minor language.


People speaking: "Hello"

People thinking: 'Hello me'

Inner Moka/Inner Tsukune(Ghoul): '**_You Idiot_**'

Now without further Ado...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 1

Tsukune entered his room after another long day at Yokai, exhausted as usual. Today Tsukune couldn't get Mizore off his mind, and when he saw her, he couldn't help but blush every time she looked at him.

Today Mizore hugged him, no different than usual, but this time Tsukune got an erection, and had to run and hide, so they wouldn't notice.

Tsukune has always hid his feelings for Mizore, because he thought he loved Moka, but he didn't realize just how much he loved Mizore, and feels bad for acting like he didn't.

'I guess I felt obligated to love Moka, since she saves my life all the time, and her blood does run through me..' Tsukune collapsed on to his bed. 'I just can't get Mizore outta my head..

All the times she got really close to me, like maybe a bit Too close. And the couple times I actually saw her completely naked, I never knew a girl could be so flawlessly perfect.' Tsukune smiled, as his member began to grow and harden.

'Hmph, I haven't done that since High school started.' Tsukune looked down, unzipping, unbuttoning, and removing his pants. 'I forgot how it feels.' He smirked, removing his boxers, revealing his erected member. Tsukune wrapped his hand around his member, beginning to stroke. It grew more, to it's max size of 8 inches.

Tsukune began to moan, continuing his strokes, beginning to go faster. "O-oh M-Mizore," Tsukune moaned, loudly, beginning to blush. He was imagining that his member was inside of Mizore, and was moaning ferociously. Tsukune then climaxed, leaving semen on the bed and his stomach, as he slipped away to sleep.  
He woke up the next morning in his bed, slowly opening his eyes. He slowly got up, itching his messy hair. "I should get in the shower.. What time is it?" Tsukune glanced at the digital clock.

'08:10 AM' it read. "Damn, I'm gonna be late, I gotta hurry, and I gotta stop this habit of thinking outloud!" Tsukune exclaimed, running towards the shower in his dorm.

He quickly turned on the water, and grabbed the shampoo. "Wait, what did I do last night..." Tsukune asked himself while washing his hair.

"Oh yeah, that's right.. I.. Touched myself at the thought of, Mizore.."

Tsukune washed the shampoo out of his hair with a blank face. "Wow, I can't believe I did that," Tsukune laughed, beginning to condition his hair.

"Do I tell her, or..." Tsukune started, beginning to wash his body. **_'No, don't be cazy Tsukune, she'll be grossed out, then you'll never get a piece of her.'_** A voice said, inside his head.

"What the.. Who the hell.." Tsukune looked around panicked.

_** 'Relax dumbass, it's just me, your other side.' **_the voice laughed in a serious tone_**.**_

"My other s-side? What the he-" Tsukune began_**. **_

_**'Wow, you really expected me to remain quiet forever? Moka can talk to her inner self through her rosario, so it's to be expected to hear my voice threw your Holy Lock.. Especially now that you are exercising my power, makes it easier to communicate, so get used to hearing my voice mate.'**_

The voice explained, in a tone that made Tsukune feel stupid.

"I guess that makes se-.. I don't have time for this I'm late for school!" Tsukune exclaimed as he exited the shower, looking at the clock. 8:25. "I have FIVE MINUTES!" Tsukune yelled rushing to put on his school uniform.

Tsukune finally arrived at his homeroom class, out of breath, as the bell began to ring. "Yes, I-I made it," Tsukune laughed, as he saw all the students leaving the classroom.

"Wait, d-don't tell me.. I missed class today.." Tsukune sighed, watching the students walk by him. "TSUKUNE!" Kurumu yelled, as she embraced him with her breasts, sufficating him.

"Whu duhz seh do tis evy tym {Translation: Why does she do this every time}" Tsukune muffled through the breasts of the succubus. Kurumu was then frozen in a block of ice.

"Kurumu, stop doing that, you don't want to hurt Tsukune, do you?" Mizore walked up to, and wrapped her arms around Tsukune.

**_'Haha, there's that girl you whacked it to, heh heh, whatcha gonna do?'_** Inner Tsukune laughed.

Tsukune began to blush as he looked at Mizore, as he felt his member begin to grow. 'Dammit, I'd better get outta here.. If they find out I'm excited, who knows what they might try, mainly Kurumu..' Tsukune panicked, as he was released from Mizore's hold, he ran out of the building.

"What the- Again?" Kurumu broke free from the ice block.

"It's your fault big tits!" Yukari shouted.

Kurumu's face became red. "N-no w-way! It's M-Mizore's fault, she's the one who froze me, a-and grabbed Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted.

They all began to argue, except Moka, which is never a part of their fights, and Mizore, which was nowhere to be found after Tsukune ran off.

Moka went out of the buildng to find Tsukune. 'Where could he of gone?' Moka was following the trail.

"I'm such a creep," Tsukune sighed, standing at the cliff where he originally met Mizore.

**_ 'Haha, No my boy, you're simply a man, well a teen, to be exact. You have raging hormones, which means you should pleasure your hormones with all of your sexy friends, hell, you can even include the little one'_** Inner Tsukune laughed through the Holy lock.

"Wow, and here I am talking to an even bigger creep than I am," Tsukune sighed.

**_ 'Don't blame me, I'm going off intincts alone, I don't have much of any life experience, heh_**' Inner Tsukune said maniacally.

'Whatever, I must look crazy, having a conversation with myself' Tsukune looked down at the water at the bottom of the ciff.

"Oh, there you are Tsukune!" Moka's voice came from behind Tsukune.

"HUH! Oh.. Hi M-Moka," Tsukune shouted.

"Oops, sorry I startled you, hehe," Moka giggled.

Moka sat down next to Tsukune. "So, why'd you run off Tsukune?" Moka asked him.

**_'Hey human! This is the perfect time to take advantage of this girl! Feed her some stupid line, and she'll be putty in your hands, nobody here to interrupt two people losing their innoccence!_**' Inner Tsukune Shouted with lust.

"Well I just started feeling kinda weird," Tsukune laughed.

"Weird? How do you mean?" Moka looked at Tsukune with a concerned look.

**_'HORNY!_**'

"Oh, just a little weird, don't worry, it's nothing," Tsukune smiled. "Oh, well, that's good, 'cuz I was wondering if I could.." Moka began.

"Yeah, you can," Tsukune replied, adjusting his shirt collar, as Moka bit his neck to suck his blood.

"Thanks Tsukune, you're the best!" Moka hugged Tsukune.

"Oh, I promised Nekonome Sensei that I would talk to her about my next Newspaper article! I almost forgot, I'll see you later Tsukune," Moka hugged Tsukune goodbye.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Moka," Tsukune smiled, as Moka walked away.

**_ 'Haha, now I see, you're smarter than I thought Aono, you're playing them all so you have a chance of an orgy, right?'_** Inner Tsukune asked.

"Oh god, not again... You're such a pervert, that's not it at all." Tsukune sighed, annoyed.

Tsukune was sitting at the cliff again, and it was beginning to get late. "Hey Tsukune," Mizore came up to Tsukune.

"Wha- Oh, Hi M-Mizore!" Tsukune stuttered, blushing. "Tsukune, I have to ask you something," She sat on her knees next to him.

"Are you, trying to avoid me?" Mizore asked him, putting her hand on his leg.

"W-where is that coming f-from?" Tsukune stuttered, looking at Mizore's eyes.

"Well, Everytime I get close to you, you always run away," Mizore scooted closer to Tsukune a little bit.

"I'm not t-trying to avoid y-you.. Bu-" Tsukune started as he felt his member getting hard.

'Dammit, give me a break!' Tsukune thought, knowing he can't run away this time.

"Tsukune, You know I love you, but I'm beginning to believe Kurumu when she says you'll never like me back," Mizore looked towards the ground. "Mizore-" Tsukune started.

"I just want to know, do you think, you'll ever love me back? If no, I'll leave you alone Tsukune, And I won't bother you again," Mizore's eyes began to let out tears. "How can you talk like that Mizore?" Tsukune started, and Mizore looked back up at Tsukune, with tears running down her face.

"Mizore, I don't want you to leave-" Tsukune told her softly, adjust his legs to hide his erected member. "So, you don't love me, but you don't want me to go.. You want me to see you every day, knowing you'll never lov-" Mizore started, her eyes releasing more tears.

"Mizore, no, that's not what I'm say-" Tsukune started. "No, I understand, I'll see you later Tsukune," Mizore stood up.

Tsukune stood up too, not knowing how he could let her know he loved her now.

**_ 'YOU IDIOT! KISS HER!'_** Inner Tsukune shouted.

"Mizore wait!" Tsukune grabbed Mizore and turned her around softly, to see her beautiful face, even though it's coated with tears. "Tsuku-" Mizore began to say.

"I do love you Mizore," Tsukune exclaimed, leaning his face towards hers.

'I-I didn't expect-' Mizore Thought to herself, as she closed her eyes and met her lips to Tsukune's. The two kissed for fifteen solid seconds before seperating, leaving a string of saliva between their mouths.

"I've always loved you Mizore, I just never knew how to tell you, I'm sorry," Tsukune looked down. Mizore hugged Tsukune tightly, "I'm so happy Tsukune," Mizore blushed when she could feel Tsukune's hard member pressing against her.

'D-did her get turned on b-by me?' Mizore smiled, and pressed herself closer to his erected member.

'Wha-. Is s-she trying t-to turn me on?' Tsukune looked at Mizore and saw her smiling.

'Does s-she want me t-to... Do it?'

**_ 'Of course she does! Take advantage of the moment and have sex with her! Hahah!_**' Inner Tsukune shouted maniacally.

Mizore started getting turned on as well, as she felt a thick liquid in between her legs.

'Is this I-it? Are we finally going to do, It?' Mizore wondered excitedly, the tears fading from her face.

Tsukune and Mizore began to kiss again, inviting each others tongues into their mouths.

"Mizore, Tsukune, there you guyes are!" Kurumu's voice yelled, as Mizore and Tsukune quickly seperated from each others kiss in time so none of the others saw.

"What are you two doing out here alone?" Yukari asked, running up to Tsukune, and grabbing him.

'What is that hard thing in Tsukune's pants?' Yukari thought to herself, about to touch Tsukune's member.

"We were just talking a little bit is all haha," Tsukune laughed awkwardly, backing away from Yukari. 'Ah, I see, he wants to keep it a secret?' Mizore thought. 'Damn, I wanted to show everyone he chose me.. But I'll follow Tsukune's wishes,' she walked towards the forest.

"It's pretty late, we should g-go back to our dorms to rest," Tsukune laughed, walking by everyone. "What's his deal?" Kokoa sighed. "We come all this way, and he us blows us off," Kokoa groaned as she headed back to the dorms.

Tsukune walked into his dorm room to see Mizore laying on his bed, covered in the bed sheets. "M-Mizore!?" Tsukune yelled surprised.

"Hey Tsukune, we got interrupted earlier, so let's do it here, where there are no interruptions."

"But Mizore-" Tsukune started.

"What? do you not want to have your way with me?" Mizore asked as she sat upwards, revealing her pale perfect breasts.

"Aaahg!" Tsukune's nose started bleeding, as he covered her up in the covers.

**_ 'What the hell are you doing Tsukune! Just do her! She wants you to! you know you want to, what's there to lose? C'mon!'_** Inner Tsukune yelled through the holy lock.

"N-no Mizore... I-I just had confessed that I loved you, I don't think it's a good idea to do this so soon.." Tsukune smiled.

"Okay, I don't really understand but... Okay, I'll wait then, as long as we can still sleep in the same bed together," Mizore pulled Tsukune towards her, and removed his shirt.

"W-Wha-" Tsukune exclaimed as he was stripped of all his clothes except his boxers. "Let's go to sleep now, Tsukune," Mizore smiled, as she rested her head on Tsukune's chest.

'Wow, her body is so, cold.. It actually feels good,' Tsukune blushed. Tsukune closed his eyes, as did Mizore, and slipped off to sleep.

Tsukune opened his eyes. "7:10 A.M" The clock read. He glanced down and noticed Mizore resting peacefully, cuddling against his chest.

'That was the best sleep I've had in my life... Mizore, wow, my first kiss, my first girlfriend, my first love... I hope I stay with her forever.'

Tsukune occupied himself by thinking, in order to let Mizore sleep, as he stroked his fingers through her hair.

A few minutes later, Mizore opened her eyes, and looked up at Tsukune's fac

e 'Wow, I actually slept with Tsukune,' Mizore blushed, feeling the warmth of Tsukune's body against her.

"Good morning Mizore," Tsukune smiled, realizing she was awake. "Oh, Morning Tsukune," Mizore blushed even more, she felt safe in Tsukune's arms, even for a Snow Woman Monster.

Mizore got up from bed, and stood up, completely forgetting that she was naked, (or she just didn't care)

"Mizore!" Tsukune yelled as his nose shot out blood.

"Can I use your shower?" Mizore asked.

"Oh, but I have to-" Tsukune started.

"We can take one together," Mizore smiled.

"N-no, thanks, you can just take one haha," Tsukune laughed.

"You sure? Well, okay," Mizore shrugged as she entered the bathroom. "Join me if you change your mind," Mizore smiled.

"Y-yeah heh," Tsukune stuttered.

**_'You really are, STUPID Aono, it's like you don't even want to do her AT ALL...This is the perfect time to have her, she's naked, inviting you into the bathroom with her, while she bathes, perfect time for what? That's right, Sex!'_** Inner Tsukune demanded.

Tsukune took a seat on his bed, sighing. 'I wonder if I should tell the girls that me and Mizore will be together now, how would they react?' Tsukune began thinking. "I wonder, how Moka will feel," Tsukune looked towards the floor.

**_'Who cares about her, when you have a babe that would love to fuck you at the blow of a whistle, get those other girls outta our head! And think about your Shirayuki girl_**' Inner Tsukune laughed.

'Ugh, shut up..' Tsukune sighed, as Mizore walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped on her hair.

"I took a quick shower Tsukune, so you could take yours.." Mizore slightly smiled at Tsukune.

'Why won't he just make love to me, does he find me unnattractive?' Mizore put on a pair of Tsukune's boxers, since she slept over, she didn't want to wear her already worn panties.

'I hope you can't notice I'm wearing boxers, or the others will start to get the wrong idea, and I can tell Tsukune doesn't want to tell the others yet.' Mizore sat down, putting on her bra and jacket.

Tsukune stepped in the shower, turning on the water. 'Wow, Mizore is in my room, I never thought this day would come.' Tsukune smiled, feeling his member become erected.

'Dammit, why does that always happen when I think about Mizore?' Tsukune sighed, putting shampoo in his hair.

Mizore put on her usual outfit, folding the legs of the boxers, so they're not as noticable. She began to wiggle her legs around, noticing she was getting excited, and in between her legs became wet.

'Oh, damn, I'm going to ruin Tsukune's boxers..' Mizore thought, putting her hand in between her legs, 'He won't care if I touch myself, would he..?' Mizore began to rub in between her legs.

"Tsu-Tsukune, o-oh yes!" Mizore couldn't help but yell out. 'This feels so good! I've never touched myself like this before...' Mizore thought, moaning louder, as she inserted her middle and ring finger into herself.

"O-oh YES!" Mizore yelled, falling to a laying down position on Tsukune's bed.

'I imagine Tsukune is much bigger than my fingers.' Mizore continued moaning, getting louder.

Tsukune exited the bathroom with a towel around his waist, and saw Mizore laying there touching herself.

"M-Mizore.." Tsukune said, shocked.

'S-she's masturbating, in my boxers, on my bed, in my room.. Moaning my name.' Tsukune thought, deeply blushing a deep cherry red.

Mizore's face became red with embarrassment, as she climaxed, looking at Tsukune. "T-Tsu-Tsukune!" Mizore stuttered, recovering from her orgasm.

Tsukune's member erected, causing the towel to fall off from his waist.

**_'Aono, you better have sex with her now, or I'm gonna have to do it FOR you!_**' Mizore looked at Tsukune's hard cock, and stood up. "M-Miz-" Tsukune started, as Mizore went to her knees in front of him.

She wrapped her hand around Tsukune's member, and slowly began stroking.

"M-Mizore.. N-no," Tsukune began, letting out moans.

"Tsukune, I want to pleasure you," Mizore smiled, beginning to lick the head of Tsukune's cock, at it's max 8 inch length.

"U-uh, M-Mizore.." Tsukune moaned with pleasure, as Mizore wrapped her lips around Tsukune's throbbing cock, motioning her head back and forth.

"M-Mizore.. N-no this i-isn't a g-good idea.." Tsukune moaned, even though it was quite obvious he was enjoying every second.

Mizore forced all of Tsukune's 8 inches into her mouth, going back and forth, a bit slower, but much deeper.

"M-Mizore!" Tsukune climaxed into Mizore's mouth.

"O-oh Mizore.." Tsukune moaned.

"How did I do, Tsukune?" Mizore asked, swallowing Tsukune's climax, and standing back up.

"M-Mizore, that was..." Tsukune started.

"Aye, Tsukune! Hurry up, you don't want to be late AGAIN do you!?" Gin's voice interupted him, from outside the door.

"Huh? Oh, yeah haha, I'm on my way!" Tsukune laughed.

"Let's get going to school, Mizore," Tsukune smiled.

"A-alright, I love you Tsukune," Mizore hugged Tsukune tightly.

"I-I Love you too, M-Mizore," Tsukune deeply blushed.

Once Tsukune and Mizore got all their clothes back on, they went downstairs, and met the rest of the gang. "Tsukun..." Kurumu started, as she noticed Mizore came out with him.

"Why are you exiting the boys dorm with Tsukune? Stalker!" Kurumu shouted.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Mizore grinned, wrapping herself around Tsukune's arm, as he blushed and smiled.

"Huh.. W-when did you two get so clingy?" Kurumu stuttered, concerned.

"Oh, well, I guess I'd better tell you all," Tsukune sighed, gaining all their attention. "Me and Mizore.." Tsukune started. "Are lovers," Mizore finished for him, as he began to blush. "Whaaa-" The gang all yelled in sync.

"Yeah, I guess it could be put that way, we are l-lovers," Tsukune smiled at Mizore. "Haha, okay, I guess I'll just have to step up my game if I wanna win you back," Kurumu smirked, crossing her arms.

"But you, what about, Moka, you and Moka!" Yukari began to sob.

"Sorry, I've made my decision," Tsukune told them.

"Yes! More girls for meee-!" Gin clapped, with a very perverted look on his face.

Moka didn't show it physically, but she felt heartbroken inside.

**_'Don't be sad, Outer me, I did tell him to make up his mind, and he has. Don't feel bad because he didn't choose you._**' Inner Moka told Outer Moka through the Rosario.

Moka looked towards the ground, a few tears making it out of her eyes. "w-well... I'm happy for you two!" Moka smiled, not letting more tears or her sadness leak out.

'I wonder what she did to make him want her over me? Ah, whatever it is, I'll find a way to make him find me irresistible!' Kurumu thought, making a fist in her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That's it for chapter one, and unlike with my other one, I will continue this one! So follow it if you want more :3 tell me in your reviews what you want to see, and if I made mistakes. Hope to see you in upcoming chapters. Hope you enjoyed? And thanks for reading.**


End file.
